1. Field of the Inventions
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to structures for mixing light, such as for example mixing rods, and relate more specifically to light-mixing structures having multiple ridges and valleys.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice to improve the uniformity of light by coupling light sources with mixing rods. This practice can homogenize illuminance and color across a spatial region, as well as homogenize the intensity. However, known mixing rods suffer from various drawbacks including limitations in the level of homogenization achievable.